The objective of the Data Management Core is to provide services and statistical expertise to the Program Project investigators in support of a wide range fo data collection and analysis activities. Integral to the goals of each project is the management and analysis of the Animal Resource Core behavioral data as well as management and analysis of data from the projects. The core will continue to design and maintain integrated databases of newly collected data and existing files. This will include the continued implementation and management of accurate, secure master computer files of all Program Project data, including a library of documentation for data systems, file and analysis. In addition to these duties, the Data Management Core will provide routine statistical analysis of datasets from the Animal Resource Core and consultation with investigations regarding study design, analysis plans, and power calculations for research on individual projects. Further assistance will be provided by preparation of written description of statistical methods (especially non-routine procedures) and special graphical displays for inclusion in publications.